Why Do I Feel This?
by Juuhachi-gou Goddess of Death
Summary: Chap. 8up! Trunks gives Juuhachi-gou a chance at living a decent life, much to her surprise. But just how will all this turn out? They are on their way to Capsule Corp...just how will Vegeta react to all this? R&R please! Constructive Criticism welcome!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is only the first chapter. Review and tell me how you like it and if you want more, otherwise this is a one-shot. Flames and Constructive Criticism welcome! Oh, and the references are that Trunks and Marron are together! Enjoy!  
  
They say that the happiest moment in anyone's life is the one moment before they die.  
  
I can safely say that it's true, I've been in that same situation before. It may sound strange, but it is true. I've experienced death, and it's not so bad.  
  
In fact, you feel a sort of relief when you know that you won't have to put up with the pressures of living anymore.  
  
I used to wish for death, back in the days when I couldn't remember who I was or where I was from.  
  
I still don't know who I was before this happened to me, but it doesn't really matter anymore.  
  
I did some horrible things in my past and I believe that I've been forgiven. I was confused, not knowing myself or my purpose anymore. But then I met Krillin. My wonderful, adorable husband, and I thought I was truly happy. Until I had my daughter. My wonderful Marron. She is what truly made me realize that I have everything anyone could ever want and more. She is so beautiful. So young, yet almost as old as me because I don't age. Short, straight golden blonde hair like mine, and my beautiful ice blue eyes. She's 17 and already married.  
  
To Trunks Briefs. I used to wish she would marry that boy for my own selfish reasons. I wanted that family's money, and nothing more. But then I noticed how happy my little girl was when she was with him, and vice versa, and I forgot about all that. Trunks is a handsome, caring, compassionate young man. Everything my daughter could ever want and need, like Krillin and she are to me. Thought I still have a grudge against Vegeta, and I still take pride in defeating him all those years ago. I never thought my daughter would marry Trunks, I always thought she would go for Goten. He is so much more her type, and they went out for three years. Looking back on my life as I can remember it after becoming a cyborg, I can safely say that it has been fulfilling. The people I was built to kill, the whole reason I was transformed into this ageless being, have come to accept me as their ally and friend. And that is why I am the way I am today.  
  
When Mirai Trunks came, all those years ago when my brother and I had first been activated by Gero, he told his friends the story of the androids in his time. And since then they've told it to me. The Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou in his time, they were cruel. And I am glad I wasn't and am not like that. Though I can see why they are the way they are. When you don't even know yourself anymore and you aren't able to feel emotions it would make you want to take that from everyone else too. I do believe he was just in killing them, strange as that may sound from me. Though I do think I would have liked to meet them, because I believe I could have changed them. Or at least the other me. I don't quite understand everything yet, but I know that this is what a human feels like. There's only one question I have left: I am an android. Why do I feel this? | | 


	2. Mirai Juu's Thoughts

A/N: This is the second chapter to Why Do I Feel This? I thought it would be nice to write one a fic about Mirai Juuhachi-gou's thoughts as well. It may seem OOC(In fact it definitely will) and there are mentions of Juu's feelings for Mirai Trunks. If only the Juu from the present in my other fic could read her thoughts, she would be amazed lol. She thinks her mirai self is a destructive killing machine.Read and Review, please!  
  
Fire. Blazing, out of control fire. That is what I see as I look around me. And my brother, with that unsettling smirk on his face. I shake my head in annoyance. He is so immature. Why does he take pleasure from all this? It's not fun if the people die before you get to torture them.  
  
My brother said I'm turning into a total softie. He says I don't love him and that we are much too different. He says I'm drifting away from him. And maybe he's right. I used to enjoy this killing, this useless slaughter. Before all that has happened has happened, of course. If I could take things back I would. I haven't killed for awhile now.  
  
That's not saying that I don't fight. That boy Trunks I fight every day. He has spirit, I can give him that. He doesn't give up even though he is guaranteed to lose. I envy him, he's the kind of person I wish I could be. I remember the rage I saw in his eyes when he looked at me after we killed his friend Gohan. I have never saw such a frightening look as I got that day. It sent shivers up my spine.  
  
He haunts my dreams. I have dreams of him killing us, first my brother and then me. I beg him to let me live, I tell him I'm sorry and if I could take it all back I would, but he just stares at me with a look of amusement at my pleas before he sends me straight to hell.  
  
Yet I cannot hate him. He is surrounded by such a pure light, as though he is the embodiment of all that is good. He looks at me with utter disgust, as though he believes that I am the one who killed Gohan when it was mostly my brother. I want to tell him that I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to do it. I stutter every time I talk to him and I can't think straight.  
  
Even though I have changed from the cold-hearted killer I used to be, he doesn't see that. He still sees me as the killer, inhuman monster that killed his only friend. It hurts me to see that look on his face when I fight him. So I beat him until he doesn't resemble that boy I care about anymore. I don't want to see his face, yet when faced with him I can't run.  
  
As I gaze into that fire, I know that he will be here soon. And once again I will freeze as a try to tell him what I really think and who I really am. And I'll beat him again. I let him win, once. Just to spite him. I think of him as mine, as though I own him, and my brother says I have him on a leash. If that was true then I wouldn't hesitate so much when confronted with him. He would understand how I feel, and he would love me for it.  
  
But I know that it will never happen. That boy is special, and I know that one day he will surpass us and we will fall by his hand. I don't know when it will happen, but it won't be too long. He has grown so much since that day when he was fourteen, he's now a man of 20. And I know that somehow, some way, he'll finally avenge the death of his friends. So.I try to tell him before it's too late. And when the words finally come out, I wonder how he'll take them. Until then I will continue to suffer, wondering why I feel this. | | 


	3. Trunks, I Love You

A/N: Ok this is the 3rd chapter of the story...I really like this particular fic of mine...but I don't really know what I'm going to do with it. I'm trying to take my time and figure this out...I don't know yet how much action this is going to have. I don't have much experience writing in first person, so if it's not that great then don't flame me, please. I always write in 3rd person...I didn't really know what to do with this one so I decided I would be totally random and just type without thinking to see what came out. Tell me what you think!  
  
I watched as the city went up in flames. This time I was helping my brother. I wanted to lure him out, I wanted to beat him to within an inch of his life so he would be nearly dead when I told him what I thought. I just figured it would be easier that way. I mean, if he's near dead then he can't possibly hurt me, can he? It seemed like the logical thing to do. I knew what those Saiyans could do when they were angry. They actually frightened me a few times, back before we killed Vegeta and Gohan. "Hey sis." my brother's voice came. I turned to see him holding a little girl by the neck, smiling. She looked positively terrified, but this time I didn't care. I wanted Trunks to come, and I would do anything to get him here. Even torture a little girl to death slowly just to get him here. So, I walked up to her and took her from Juunana-gou, smiling sadistically. "Don't be afraid, little girl. If he gets here before I kill you you might just live. This is going to be rather painful..." she whispered, a glint of pleasure in her eyes at the look on the child's face. "Put that child down, Juuhachi." his voice came, from the air. I looked up to see Trunks there, a look of pure hatred on his face. For some reason it hurts to see him look at me like that...I drop the girl unknowingly.  
He slowly lowers himself to the ground, bending down to console the crying girl. I watch in interest; the girl immediately smiles and gets up, running off. He stands, and my brother just laughs. "So....the little boy has come to play again? What'll it be that I break this time? Your skull, maybe?" he asked, amused. "You two...you disgust me. I'm going to rid this world of you and rebuild it into something that can once again inhabit humans!" he yells, powering up to Super Saiyan. He drew his sword, pointing it at my brother. I decide to stay out of it, to watch and see what happened. He couldn't be strong enough to finally destroy us, could he? He had been gone awhile, probably training, but he couldn't be that strong! With ease he throws his sword into the air and catches it. "You're going to die first, you bastard. Don't worry, your sister will be joining you soon." he said. Juunana smiled. "I doubt it. Did we hit you a little too hard last time we fought you? You should know that all your fighting is in vain and always will be." he said, calm and confident. "We'll see about that. There's a lot you don't know about me, I've changed." Trunks replied. I found myself speechless; I couldn't talk. I just watched, my eyes fixed on the form that was Trunks. Then suddenly there was no Trunks. He had disappeared! Could it be possible to be so fast? My brother shot forward, coughing up blood. Trunks appeared behind him, holding his sword over his head. "Go to hell, you monster!" he screamed, slamming the sword down into my brother as hard and fast as he could. It went all the way through his body to the hilt, sticking into the dirt underneath him. I was terrified. I had never felt fear before, now I knew what the people my brother and I had killed had felt like. I knew what had crossed their mind at the seconds before their death.  
As he turned to me, I flinched. "Afraid, bitch?" he asked, smirking. I stared, unable to move. "Funny...I didn't know dolls could feel fear." he continued. "You're...just like your...father..." I managed to say. "My father wouldn't spare you. I won't either." he said, disgust written all over his face. "I...wouldn't expect you to..." "Strange...I haven't noticed you being the sadistic killer that your brother is. What, too lazy to? Or are you just killing them all fast instead of torturing them?" he asked, as if I were a piece of trash. I managed to break free of his gaze, and glared. "No...I haven't killed in a long time. I only pretend to...to lure you here. Juunana and I fought about it a lot." I replied. "And why would you want to lure me here? To kick my ass?" he demanded. I shook her head. "Because...I wanted to tell you something." she cried, tears falling to the dirt beneath her. What was this? What was this water that poured from her eyes like rain? Trunks looked shocked. "I didn't think dolls could cry. I thought you couldn't feel emotions, you piece of shit." he said. I was totally confused. "What...is this?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "They're called tears. Believe me, I've cried many of them. Too many, because of you. Now what is it that you wanted to say from me before I send you to your brother, you tin can?" he asked, malice in his voice. I looked up to him with a strange look on my face. "I...I wondered for a long time how to tell you this. I thought that I would lure you here, beat you to within an inch of your life, then tell you so you couldn't hurt me. Not even my brother knows this..." I said, frightened. He glared at me. "Spit it out so I can get on with killing you." he demanded. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the outburst and certain death that was sure to come.  
  
"Trunks, I love you." 


	4. How To Answer the Unthinkable

A/N: So is anyone liking this story besides me? I mean...I know the action isn't there but I'm getting to it. I have school and everything and my birthday is this week so I'll be rather busy. But I'll still think of how I'm going to piece this story together. I have some parts but not the whole. I have so many projects going at the moment...I'll have to decide which I want to do first. So, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy!  
  
He just stared at me in shock, a disgusted look still on his face. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply, waiting quietly for the final blast to come that would send me into oblivion. 'I'll be with you soon, brother.' I thought as I braced myself. After a minute or two of waiting I decided it was safe to open my eyes. He had a look on his face as if he was unsure of what to do. Obviously, he had never expected to be in this situation. "You can live. You can live if you can prove to me that you aren't like your brother." he said, serious. He stared at me, those deep blue eyes boring into my soul. "And just how do I do that?" I replied, curious and shocked. He hadn't killed me! He had the perfect opportunity to do it, I was powerless...and yet he didn't kill me. "In another time line...there is another you. She is reformed and is married and pregnant. I want you to go there with me, I'll watch your every move. I want you to get to know the you you can be, if you want to be. I want you to get to know the people close to me that you killed, so you can see and tell me that what you did was wrong. And if I see one violent thing, then I'll kill you on the spot. Got it?" he explained. I thought a moment, then nodded slowly in response. "Get up." he growled. "But...what about what I said? Does it even register in your mind that I just told you something important?" I demanded. He scowled.  
"If you think...that I would even think about touching you any more than I have to, if I would even think about anything but a way to get rid of you with mercy, then I must've fried one of your circuits. Now come on." he said, angry. I stood, following him to the time machine that had just appeared from a capsule. Another me? I didn't think I would be able to stand it. "Don't get sick in here or you clean it up. This thing isn't exactly easy on your stomach." he said, pressing a few buttons. Suddenly I felt as though my body were being ripped apart, and after a few agonizing moments it was over. We both breathed heavily, and I surveyed the scenery around us. Desert, basically. Not battle scarred like all the ones where we came from, but perfect. "This...is the other time? And we exist here? Don't we kill anyone?" I asked. He shook his head. "You liked to terrorize people, but you never aimed to kill. When you were first activated after Juunana killed Gero, you beat us all to within an inch of your life and told Krillin to give them senzu beans before they died. You could have easily killed all of us then, but you didn't. The only person you had a desire to kill was Goku, and that was just a game to you. The you that is here has a heart, unlike you." he said, in a tone that hurt me. "Can we just go? Where are we going first?" I questioned, curious. "Kame Island. To meet your other self and her family. She should have had her baby a few weeks ago, I think." he told me. 'I can get pregnant? But...I didn't think I could.' I thought to myself as we flew off south.  
When we landed on the sunny island's sandy beach, I found myself recalling this place. If I remembered right, it was the place where that old pervert lived that always hit on me, that I had blown to pieces out of sheer annoyance with him. I lived here with that pervert? A child shouldn't be raised by that guy. "So...I live here?" I asked. He nodded, going inside and motioning for me to stay out a minute. Finally after about five minutes he signalled for me to come in. The first person I saw was the other me. The differences were easy to see for me, yet there were so many similarities. She had shoulder length blonde hair while mine was long and back two pigtails today. I looked like hell, she looked so perfect it pained me to look at her. I felt somewhat ashamed. "So...you're the bitch part of me that killed all the warriors in the other time?" she asked. I nodded. "Not exactly a speaker?" she continued. "She usually talks your ear off. Even when you're fighting her. I think it's grown on her to talk so much." Trunks explained. I sighed. "He...spared my life. He said...I could live if I proved that I wasn't like my brother..." I whispered. I wasn't comfortable around these people, I remembered Krillin well. He had told me how he loved me, I had laughed, taken the rose and ripped it to pieces, then snapped him in half. I snapped myself out of my reverie and turned to Trunks. "Just kill me now...I don't think I'll be able to do it. I'm not like her, something's obviously there for her that I don't have and never will." I said, quiet. He sighed. "Giving up? That's not like you, Juu." he said, amused. "I suggest you watch your mouth you bastard." I growled, angry. This caused everyone, including the baby girl with blonde hair and Krillin's eyes, to laugh. She was wonderful...I couldn't take my eyes off that child. 'I could have this...if he were still alive. I wish I had never killed him. He loved me...' I thought. "Shocked?" Trunks asked me. I nodded, watching the child with all my concentration. She was beautiful...I wanted that. I wanted that with Trunks. Even though he would never love me, I would always think about him.  
"Her name is Marron, and she's a week old. Beautiful, isn't she?" the other me (hereby referred to as just android 18) asked, rocking her. I nodded, quiet. Trunks watched me carefully. The child started crying, and 18 couldn't make her be quiet. I took the baby from her and held her, Trunks about ready to kill me at that exact moment. "So...why did you let her live?" Krillin asked, curious.  
  
Trunks' face went ghost white as he tried to find a way to answer his question. 


	5. He May Have Saved Me Because I Told Him ...

A/N: I'm sorry about that last chapter it didn't upload right so the format was different than the other chapters. I'll try to fix it this time, though. Thanks to all you reviewers, I really appreciate it! Anyways, I'm not sure how long I should make this story, actually. I don't want to drag it on too long, because I find that when stories are like that they tend to get worse and worse as they go. But I don't want to make it too short because then everything is crammed into a tiny story. Oh, well. I'll figure it out as I go. I have most of the story in my head, but there are some things that I can still change if I come up with something better. So look for a pretty long story in the future!  
  
"Are you okay, Trunks?" Krillin asked. He snapped out of his reverie as I watched him in silence. I wondered what he would tell them, if he would tell them why he saved me. Or did he save me? Was I better off to be dead? He could kill me at any moment, anyway. I hated being so helpless to my own fate, but for the moment there was nothing I could do. So as I watched Trunks come up with his answer, I thought about what he had done to my brother and what he was about to do with me before I told him.  
  
Slowly he came up with a reason. "I...wanted to show her that...she was wrong in doing what she did. I wanted to show her what kind of life she could have lead if she hadn't killed all those people and destroyed my world and my life." he said. I smirked. Good one, Trunks. I know why you saved me. You wanted to torture me. I turned my gaze to the baby Marron, a small smile coming to my face. The child was so beautiful, I had never in my life seen something that I felt so connected to, something that I could love. No, she's not my daughter. She's hers, I'm not worthy of something like that...I told myself.  
  
"Well, then. It's punishment. If you ask me, Trunks, she doesn't look so bad. She looks more tame than me, and that's something to be said." 18 said, smiling at me. It was so strange, looking at myself. It was like looking in a mirror, but different. We weren't exactly alike, but it was very close. She seemed...calm. More human, while I was just a cyborg that didn't seem to care for anything in the world. But I did.  
  
"You don't know her, she's a monster. You're nothing compared to her, she would slaughter you in an instant." Trunks told her, serious. I was shocked. "How can you say that?! Trunks, I haven't killed anyone in a long time! I don't care if you believe me or not...but all I ever did was try to stop my brother..." I cried, in protest. He glared at me murderously. "I can believe that. She looks as gentle as a lamb, besides the fact that you must've beaten her up a little before you brought her here. How long are you staying here?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Depends on how long I want to torture her. If she tries to hurt any of you, tell me and I'll kill her right then and there. I warned her." Trunks said, eyeing me with hatred. I looked away. I didn't like it when he looked at me like that...like I was a monster. He didn't look at 18 like that... "Where is she staying?" 18 asked. "At Capsule Corp where she can be watched all the time." he replied. "Trunks..." I began, quiet.  
  
"What is it, bitch?" he replied, annoyed. "Can I stay here for a little while? I want to stay here for a few minutes, please." I asked. He laughed. "You think I would actually let you stay here? You could blow them all to oblivion!" he said, thoroughly amused. 18 sighed. "Let her stay, Trunks. You said yourself that my brother and I here are much stronger than us in your time. So there's nothing to worry about." she said. I was totally surprised that she actually wanted me around after all Trunks had told them. He growled. "Fine. I'll be back to get you in a little bit, bitch, and if you do one thing, I'll make your death slow and painful." he said, flying out to West City.  
  
I sighed, sitting down on the couch. A single tear fell down my cheek unbidden. I hated to cry like this. 18 and Krillin, holding the baby Marron, sat down next to me, quiet. "He's awful to you, isn't he?" Krillin asked. "He...has a reason to be. I don't blame him. I'm horrible, a monster, dead to him. He doesn't know...what it's like..." I said, my voice a whisper. 18 nodded. "Why did he really save you? I could tell he was lying." she asked. "I think it was because he wanted to torture me instead of just letting me die. But...there could have been another reason, though I don't believe it." I told her.  
  
"What's that?" she questioned.  
  
"I think it may be...because I told him I loved him." I said slowly, closing my eyes. 


	6. What He Thought He Hated He Has Come To ...

A/N: Wow! Chapter six already! I think this one is coming along nicely. How many chapters should this be...don't know yet. Hmmmm......I'll have to think about that. Well, I put this chapter in Trunk's point of view as he leaves Kame House and heads to Capsule Corporation. I wanted to show what was going on in his mind when he saw how she acted to her counterpart, Krillin, and most of all, Marron. R&R, tell me what you think please! BY THE WAY, TO YOU FLAMERS OUT THERE: I don't mind flames, I just have to make a comment. I am just a fifteen year old girl, I don't have the grammar skills of a college student. For your information, I've gotten straight A's in all my English classes since I was in grade school. You don't offend me, I don't care what you think of my writing. It's just...I write everything I post on here in the middle of the night. I'm writing this at 12:30 at night, and the others have been written later than that. I have so much stress going on in my life lately, I can't concentrate very well what with everything. So please don't be so rude, just kindly point things out to me. For your convenience, I have went back and revised all the chapters. Please inform me nicely if there is anything still wrong with them. The chapters I put up for this story may have some perspective errors in them, but I do will go back and revise them if someone hints them out. I am so sorry for having taken up your time...but I do hope you can listen to this. Now, on with the story...  
  
Why in the world was she so different back there? It was as if she were human...but she isn't. She's a killer, a robot killer. I can't start to think of her as human, I'll get weak. But the way she was acting...it wasn't at all how I've ever seen her. Maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she really can redeem herself. After all, her counterpart did.  
  
When she saw Marron, it was like her face lit up with a joy I can't explain. Her eyes were bright, full of life, when they've been ice cold and empty as long as I can remember. It was as if there were a hope somewhere within her, something she had long suppressed. And what she told me before I brought her here...did she really mean that or was it just some desperate attempt for me to spare her?  
  
She sounded so heartbroken...when I said all those things to her back there. Like it was paining her to hear those words leave my mouth. But that can't be...she's a heartless bitch. She killed Gohan! I can't forgive her for that, not ever! "Damn it Trunks...you can't think about her as anything but a killer. A killer that killed your best friend!" I told myself, shaking my head.  
  
That kid...had seemed so happy to see her. I think she thought Juu was her mother, even though her real mother was holding her right there. They do look alike, but...there are some noticeable differences. She seemed so real when she told me she loved me...and for a moment I wanted to believe her. Because the truth is, when I first met them, I did think she was beautiful. I did think that...but I never really payed much attention to it. Maybe I should have...maybe things would be different now if I would have. Maybe she wouldn't have killed Gohan, if I'd have told her I loved her. I think that's all she really wants. Here I go being a nice guy again...she killed all the people I would have been friends with! And here I am forgiving her. I can't believe this...maybe I did save her because I love her like she loves me...I don't know and I don't understand it. How can I love someone that's not even human? Someone that tried to kill me so many times?  
  
I need some time to think. I have to come to terms with this. I have to see if this feeling I have for Juu is really love, or if it's just me being confused. I have to ask her...and I have to be serious. Today...I'll find out. Soon, I'll know. And I'll know if Juu is really meant to be the happiness in my life.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this done, and sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! 


	7. I'll Give You One Chance

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write! I've been sick for the past week or so and then there was Thanksgiving and all that, so sorry! Again, perspective errors may be here so please inform me nicely if there is. Enjoy, and R&R!  
  
I held the baby Marron in my arms, when Trunks walked in the door. I looked up at him, glared, then looked back down. 18 and Krillin watched in interest as he went over and sat down beside me, quiet.  
  
"She likes you." he said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you going to go to Capsule Corp?" I asked, confused and nervous to be around him when he seems to hate me so much. He sighed. "I...will, but I have to ask you something first." he said, and I just looked at him strangely. "Get on with it." I told him. "I wanted to ask you...when you said you loved me, were you just saying it to get out of me killing you? And I want the real answer this time." he said, serious. I was a little taken aback, but I decided to answer in spite of myself. "I told you I loved you, and I meant it. I'm no coward, I wouldn't have cared if you killed me." I told him, meaning every word of it. He seemed to sigh a little, before he looked me straight in the eyes. "If I would have told you back then...before you killed Gohan...that I loved you, would you still have killed him? Or would you have changed?" he asked. "And just what are you getting at?" I asked, suspicious. He was never this nice to me, and it bothered me.  
  
"I wanted to say...I did love you back then. I thought you were beautiful, but I never said anything." he said. "And now?" I asked. "I'm not sure...but I'm willing to give you a chance. One chance. You blow it, you're dead." he said. I blinked at him, in disbelief, and I saw my other self and Krillin do the same. I turned my attention back to Marron. "I wish I were like you, 18. I wish I had a daughter, and a husband, and a semi- normal life. But...I killed so many people, not like you." I said, feeling tears in my eyes. I smiled a little at the sleeping child that seemed to fit perfect in my arms, before handing her back to my other self. "You're good with children, Juu." she told me, going up the stairs to put Marron to bed. Krillin went with her. Trunks was staring at me, so I looked up at him. "You...you're serious?" I asked him, unable to believe him. He nodded.  
  
"But I swear, if you make one wrong move...I'll kill you on the spot. I don't care what anyone else will say. You better quit the act right now if you're trying to act all innocent to me." he said, his tone dead serious. "I'm not acting innocent, because I'm not innocent. I was a cold blooded killer, even if I'm not now. But Trunks...have you forgiven me for what I did to Gohan? I wasn't in my right mind...the things Gero did really did have an effect on my actions. I did so many things I didn't want to..." I told him, quiet. He sighed. "I don't think I can ever forget what you did, but I'm willing to forgive. As long as you prove that you're worthy to forgive, that is." he said. I smiled a little. "I will, I promise. You won't be sorry, Trunks!" I told him, ecstatic. He seemed surprised to see me happy.  
  
I saw 18 and Krillin watching me from the top of the stairs, winking at me. I smiled back at them, and they came down, pretending they hadn't heard anything. Trunks grabbed me. "You're coming to Capsule Corp with me, I don't trust you here by yourself with them, you could kill them all at any moment." he said, gruff. I sighed and followed, waving goodbye to my other self and Krillin. We flew toward West City, when he suddenly made me stop and kissed me. A full, passionate kiss, so sudden that it startled me at first. As sudden as it had happened, it was over. He stared at me to see my reaction, and I saw that he was a little shocked at himself. "Well, pretty boy. You seem to have changed your attitude awful quick." I told him, still a little surprised. "Just a little test. Wanted to know if it would even feel like, kissing metal like you. Wanted to know if you felt human." he said. 'Sure.' I thought, smiling a little. "Let's go." he said, and we continued our flight.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter seven! Sorry it took so long to get up! I tried not to leave a cliffhanger, but oh well. I wonder how Vegeta will react to all this...lol. You'll see in the next chapter, when I get it written lol. I already have the plot in my mind. Well, until next chappie! 


	8. I Won't Die Yet, Not When I'm So Close T...

A/N: Chapter Eight! LOL I noticed I haven't been putting a disclaimer on these things, so here goes my attempt....  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, DID NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT! Any attempt at trying to sue me will fail because I couldn't possibly have any rights to it whatsoever I'm just an obsessed fan girl of all things that have to do with it! (Especially Goten or Trunks....hehehehe) Therefore, there is no reason to sue a poor girl that you won't get anything out of! LOL (Dragonball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama, the brilliant mind behind the creation of the two greatest anime characters ever created....Trunks and Goten....and if I owned them and had my way and they were real....let's just say I'd have some fun.) Now on with the story!  
  
We landed outside of the building that was so familiar to me, Trunks' home, Capsule Corporation. I looked around, taking in the undamaged scenery. The CC in our time was surrounded by rubble, and was beginning to deteriorate itself. I vaguely remembered that it had been like this before my brother and I had wreaked havoc on the entire planet for about twenty years. Had it been that long...it just seemed like it started yesterday. He drug me inside, and down the halls to where I figured Bulma's lab was. Either that or he was gonna take me past Vegeta and let him kill me instead. I wasn't gonna let him do that, so I stopped him. He growled, turning on me. "Come on." he said, serious. I shook my head. "What if you take me straight to Vegeta? What if you're just trying to lure me to my death?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm not trying to get you killed. Actually I'm going this way so we don't run into my father yet. I don't want to see his reaction when he finds you yet." he said, laughing a little. I smiled. "True." I agreed, and let him continue dragging me down the halls.  
  
A typing noise issued from one of the rooms up ahead, and Trunks knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Bulma's voice said, from inside. "It's your future son." he replied. The door opened, and a shocked, younger looking Bulma answered. I stood in the shadows, so she couldn't see me very well. "Why are you here? Who's with you?" she asked, hugging him. "Come here." he told me, reaching for me to pull me out in front of him. I did so reluctantly, and Bulma stared in shock. She looked so much younger than the one in our time, but then again she hadn't been through as much as the one there had. "Hey, Bulma-san." I said, quiet and frightened. Bulma glared at me, then examined me. "She looks like she just escaped hell, Trunks." she said. 'Nice observation,' I thought, sarcastic. He sighed. "Don't yell for father, if that's what you're going to do. I hate to know what he'll do when sees her here." he said, quiet. "When I see who here?" Vegeta said, walking around the corner. "Too late." I said, quiet. I took a step back. His eyes grew wide and he scowled. "Android scum! What are you doing in my house! Idiot, why didn't you kill her like you were supposed to?" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. "Don't try to kill her dad..." Trunks began, but was cut off as Vegeta shoved him to the floor and grabbed me by the neck, a murderous look in his eyes. "You...are the scum of the earth. Why my son decided to save you I have no idea, but I have no intention of doing the same! Say your prayers, tin can!" he yelled, going Super Saiyan. Bulma just watched in shock, and Trunks was pulling himself off the ground. Vegeta held his hand up, gathering energy. I closed my eyes, waiting.  
  
All of a sudden I feel Trunks jump in front of me, and open my eyes in shock to find him there. Was he....protecting me. "Don't try it, father. She's here to repent, not for you to be her executioner. If anyone gets that honor it's me." he said, his tone deadly. I found myself laughing at this situation, and all three of them were staring at me like I was insane. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Vegeta demanded. "You're an idiot, that's why. You actually think you could kill me...whatever, Vegeta." I told him, knowing in my heart that he probably could but not wanting to believe it. He stalked off, shouting threats. "Just you wait until I catch you alone, android! You'll be dead before you hit the floor!" he yelled. Trunks turned to me, a look that I didn't recognize on his face. "Are you alright, Juu?" he asked. A little startled, I nodded. Bulma smiled a little. "So...Trunks. You wanna see your other self? He's up in his room, sleeping." she said. He smiled. "Thanks, mom. Come on, Juu. I'll show you my baby self." he said, dragging me once again.  
  
We went in a room that hurt my eyes. It was so bright, the walls where white and covered with all kinds of baby stuff, things that the kid probably didn't even care about, since it could barely comprehend any of it anyway. He dragged me over to the crib by the window, and I looked down in it. There lay the Trunks that stood beside me, at the age of two. Fat, ugly, and his hair was slightly different. "Isn't it weird to see yourself as a baby?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, but I figure it's a good thing. I just hope that kid doesn't ever have to become a warrior like me. I hope his life isn't a living hell like mine." he said. I sighed, knowing that he was implying the hell my brother and I put him through. "I told you I'm sorry, Trunks. I know I can't do anything more than that, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I can't take it back. No matter how much I want to, I can't." I told him. "You can love me, that's enough. You can show me that I was right in saving you, you can help me rebuild my world. And live in it, with my mother and I. You can marry me, you can have my children. You can carry on my bloodline. I think you can do something, unlike what you think." he said, quiet.  
  
I stared at him, completely shocked. Had he really just said all that? And that look in his eyes...was that real? That was so unexpected...I couldn't look at him for fear of crying. I hated to cry. Why did he have this effect on me? Of course he was right, I could do all this, but I never thought he would want me to. Was he actually serious about marrying me? And me, a mother...I never thought it would happen. Just yesterday I had been ravaging the planet, murdering millions. I was half the reason for the genocide of the human race. And yet he found it in his heart to let me live, to love me. I sighed. I would do my best to prove myself to him. I wouldn't die, not when I'm so close to living a real life.  
  
A/N: I wrote this the same night as I wrote chapter seven. I rather like how it turned out. Baby Trunks...he was adorable, wasn't he? I'm thinking I'll expand this story to up to the Majin Buu stuff, and you'll see what I do to make it fit lol. I think this chappie's my longest one yet, am I right? Anyways, thanx to all you reviewers out there! Please continue to review my fic! 


	9. Unwanted Memories

A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY TO HAVE NEGLECTED THIS FIC SO LONG! Oh, well. I've been working on some Lord of the Rings fics that I have posted under an new name, I think I'm going to stop using this one and use it instead. So bear with me, I've got tons of projects going at once! I have a fictionpress diary type thing going as well. Namarie, mellon nin, and see that little review button in the corner? PRESS IT!! LOL.  
  
~Ruby Foxburr of Loamsdown  
  
I would do my best for Trunks. He deserved it, after all my brother and I did to him and his family and friends. I didn't deserve a life, like he did. Like everyone did. But I wouldn't deny the fact that I wanted to live, and that I loved Trunks with all my cyborg body could love.  
  
We sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation, and Bulma was ranting on and on about something of no importance to me. Maybe it was the state of our time? I didn't know and didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. I had this overwhelming urge to blow her head off and fly off as fast as I could before Trunks could catch me. I pushed it back, knowing that it was futile. He would not hesitate to kill me on the spot.  
  
After awhile I started to get tired, and my eyes drooped as I began to drift off, my head on Trunks' shoulder. I fell into a light sleep, but it was very disturbing. Dreams of old memories haunted me, the screams of the dying, the smirk on my brother's face, as well as my own. It made me sick, yet content at the same time. I could see the fire, the blood, the bodies all around, and I felt as though I was someone, someone important, that no one could touch. Just as I was about to blow something up, I awoke. "Are you alright, Juu?" Trunks asked.  
  
I didn't want him to know, so I nodded, and looked away. A quick glance passed between Bulma and Trunks, I noticed it, and it was unsettling. It seemed as though they were doubtful that I was telling the truth. They couldn't know. I didn't want that, I wanted Trunks, and that was all. A single tear slid down my cheek, I stood, and went to another room, out of hearing range of mother and son. I sat down on the floor, pulled my knees to my chest, and cried.  
  
A/N: I am soooooooo soooooooo sorry that this is so short. It was all I could come up with at such short notice, and inspiration hit me suddenly. OK...I know you're gonna complain about how short it is...*braces herself for angry reviewers* but it's all I can do, I promise. And I love this chapter! Poor Juu...lol R&R! 


End file.
